La primera impresión
by Zussane S.M
Summary: PoloniaxLithuania/ TorisxFeliks/Desde que lo vi, la idea de que Polonia  era una persona complicada y superficial rondo por mi mente,pero aún así...


_La primera Impresión _

_Cap-1_

Atareado en su propio escritorio, con miles de pendientes y hojas y más hojas por llenar, se encontraba Toris. Habia muchísimas cosas que hacer referentes a su trabajo como para detenerse ahora, y si tenia pensado asistir a esa fiesta, primero debia concluir con sus deberes. Así de sencillo, en realidad podia darse el lujo de dejarlas para después por que contaba con el tiempo suficiente, pero esa sensación de dejar las cosas para después , definitivamente no iban con una persona como él.

El sonido del telefono interrumpio por un momento su concentración , así que se dispuso a atender la llamada... ¿quién podria ser a estas horas de la noche? La respuesta estaba más que clara...

-_Osea, tipo ¿Como estás Lit? - La voz ya tan conocida por el castaño hizo que éste emitiera un pequeño suspiro cansado-_

_-¿Que tal te va Polonia? , pues,estoy algo ocupado ahora...-_

_-Si ,si, trabajas demasiado y eso, en fin quiero que vengas mañana temprano a ayudarme a decidir lo que usaré en la fiesta de este finde~ por que tipo, tú tienes buen gusto y yo no me termino de decidir, ¿Vienes o que , nene?-_

_-¿Qué no tienes trabajo en tu casa también, polonia? ¿seguro que tienes tiempo para que valla mañana? n-no lo sé , aunque ya casi acabo...-_

_-Obvio que vas a terminar, si te la pasas encerrado trabajando , nada saludable eso, como sea, entonces no hay mas que hablar, nos vemos mañana lit, ¡Dobranoc!-_

_- De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana, Labanakt , Polonia...-_

Feliks sonrio con dulzura al colgar el teléfono...

_-Su voz es tan osea, irrealmente linda, al máximo ... ¡Hay no ! ¿en qué estoy pensando?-_

y abrazo con fuerza la almohada que estaba próximo a él

_-Seguramente en esa tan esperada fiesta, ESA chica usurpadora estará cerca de Toris, por eso debo lucir esplendido, mucho más que nadie, para que solo me mires a mi, y a nadie más.-_

Y llegó el día siguiente,Toris como siempre no habia podido negarse a una petición de polonia, así que acudió puntual a su casa.

-_ Osea, compre estos ultra hermosos vestidos de gala solo para esa fiesta, ¿cuál cres que se me veeria mejor, eh Lit? ¿Que tal este rosa? , ¿o tal vez el rojo , pero ese esta muy corto, ¡cielos! no se por cual decidirme..._

Lithuania lo miró incredulo y su mirada se posó en los multiples vestidos que polonia le enseñaba.

_-P-polonia...-_

Se acercó al rubio y lo tomo por los hombros

_-No puedes, DEFINITIVAMENTE no puedes usar estas cosas en la fiesta, ¿esto es broma, cierto? por favor, dime que es broma...-_

_-Pftt , ¿Osea, como que de que hablas? Todas las chicas lucirán nice ese día y obviamente no puedo quedarme atrás y así-_

Toris trataba de mantener la compostura y se sentó en el lugar mas cercano, tantos años conociendo las manias de su "amigo" y hasta la fecha no lograba comprenderlo del todo.

_-P-por favor, eres.. somos ambos hombres, ¿hasta cuando vas a comportarte como tal? esa fiesta es muy importante, Rusia-san celebra su aniversario y no quiero llamar la atención ...¿Lo comprendes?-_

Polonia hizo una mueca de disgusto y le sacó la lengua en el instante

_-Osea, ¿no piensas que soy lindo, Lit? ¡voy a verme muchísimo mejor que cualquier chica de la fiesta si uso uno de estos! ¿O es que acaso prefieres ver a las demás antes que a mi?_

_-No empieces por favor...-_

_-¡Todo es culpa de Belarus, esa tipa no es mas linda de lo que puedo llegar a ser yo!_

_-¿Q-qué?-_

_-¡No quiero que la voltees a ver con esa cara de bobo de siempre! Totalmente un desconsiderado!-_

Giró la cara en dirección opuesta al lituano y contuvo como pudo un par de lágrimas

-No me hagas estas escenitas, ¡No las soporto!-

-_L-lit... osea tipo no me grites, no estoy sordo... No son escenas ni nada, solo digo la verdad, además yo... _

_-No, ya estoy cansado, trabaje muchísimo el día de ayer para poder venir a visitarte y lo único que logro es enojarme... d-disculpame, no queria gritarte, pero .. _.

Un suspiro ahogado fue el que salio a continuación.

-_Será mejor que me valla, en otra ocación hablaremos ..._

_-P-pero Lit, osea tipo no tienes que irte... tan solo escúchame-_

y lo detuvo , jalandolo de su pulcro uniforme.

_- Me parece que no siempre se puede ser tan egoista, deberias pensar un poco en mi... No quiero que hagamos el ridículo en esa fiesta... comprende porfavor... Lo siento, creo que debo descansar un poco , nos veremos...-_

y caminó hacia la salida, dejando al rubio solo, y un tanto culpable.

_-Osea tipo, completa y totalmente un idiota, al máximo... -_

Y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

...

Continuará ~

¿Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos? Todos bien recibidos por aquí :D ~


End file.
